An audio channel may be selectively toggled “on” and “off” by a listener. For example, a movie or television show may include a narration channel that may be selected by a user. The narration channel may provide audio descriptions of visual actions and activities taking place within a corresponding video. Accordingly, this narration channel may be beneficial to users that are visually impaired.
Although narration may allow a visually impaired user to better understand the visual actions and activities taking place in a video, directly playing this narration channel over other audio channels may compromise overall intelligibility of these channels. For example, main dialogue channels may interfere with narration channels when both of these channels are played simultaneously.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.